


【罗浮生/罗非】登堂入室

by Francescamccree



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 镇魂 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francescamccree/pseuds/Francescamccree
Summary: 争取下章完结，本章NC-17级注意





	【罗浮生/罗非】登堂入室

极黑罗浮生注意！

【中】

“二当家的刚回延津就来消息了。”

罗诚撇了客人，一路闪身踏上二楼。洪正葆坐着太师椅，手里攥着铁疙瘩转悠。楼下挂着旦日将至的红灯笼，摆了几桌宴席，说要为二当家的接风洗尘。新搭的台子上敲锣打鼓，一阵好戏上演，洪正葆捏了捏铁疙瘩，半晌不理罗诚。洪澜特意换了身棉旗袍，绣金的牡丹大朵落下，她站在旁侧给老爷端着水烟袋，泛着水灵灵的眼睛给罗诚使了眼色。

“那小子回来了？”

洪正葆接过女儿掂好的水烟，低垂着眼睛看着罗诚。罗诚喜笑颜开，背倚着大红漆木的雕花柱子点点头，又不忘加一句：“一路快马加鞭，好不威风。”

洪澜拾了本《块肉余生录》就要下楼迎去，就见罗浮生大笑着走进大门来。洪家自是任他自由散漫惯了，惊得内堂一阵骚动低语也不敢上前斥责。台上的戏角磕绊了半天被罗浮生一挥手便又继续了。洪正葆叼着烟轻哼一声，喉咙里发出憋得难受的声音。几位姨太太这才披着外衣忍不住轻笑，这儿几个女人大多与罗浮生年龄相仿，有时罗浮生多了几声调笑洪正葆也睁一只眼闭一只眼。

谁都知道这老头子没几年活头，这厅里大多数是为二当家的腆着笑脸。所以这接风洗尘宴到底也要像模像样，家里多少口人盯着嚼着。罗诚摸着消息外头死了不少人，扣着门要炸粮仓，不少土匪头子盯着屁股。他正琢磨刚要给罗浮生商量这事儿，却又瘪了嘴。

鹿眼驼着背，上前给二当家的盛了热茶端去。见着大小姐笑盈盈走过来，就连忙扶了椅子，铺上软垫。冬天坐着冷硬的木头女人终究是一身毛病，更何况这指不定又是二当家的夫人。罗浮生见着义妹脚步不稳，连忙将茶推了过去，低头瞧着他一字不懂的洋文书，紧张道：“这是哪伤着了？”

“昨儿去踩雪，一脚陷了老鼠洞里。”她低头不好意思笑笑，伸手扶住膝盖：“流着脓，也不好多穿，就怕黏住了。”

“大小姐本来要静养，一听说您回来就早拾掇了。”旁边兰芝小姑娘顶着红扑扑脸庞，眼睛一眨一眨地对上罗浮生一双含情的桃花眼，底下又缀上轻狂肆意的笑容。小姑娘倒是鲜少与年轻男人搭上，立马羞了脸色。洪澜见状脸色僵了僵，又纵然消失。

“兰芝，给大小姐拿披肩来，别受凉。”罗浮生拍拍洪澜的手，复又起身迎上罗诚。

罗诚远远瞧着年轻的二当家，不过二十，个头窜出不少。穿着洪澜大小姐亲自选的皮夹克，兜里不忘烟。脸庞如女人一样白皙柔腻，双眼缀着桃花一般的温情。但他知年少的二当家野心狂妄、性子暴戾贪婪，裹着美人皮囊万花丛中过，连老爷的女人都不忘掺一脚。之前他抱着五姨太躲在门廊偷香，被鹿眼逮了劲。回头洪正葆手杖劈下来，愣是一点脸色变化不来；倒是五姨太跪在那里梨花带雨，叫洪澜搀起才作罢。

罗浮生皮肉早经受比这更可怖的伤痕，他知洪正葆一旦翘了，所有人便多要低眉顺眼的来。洪澜心悦他，不计较他莺莺燕燕玩过几个，早晚他俩都得成为夫妻。她父亲便是如此，谁是归巢，谁是咽喉，倒是在大地主里有了底。这时洪澜裹了披肩，见着罗浮生走远了，她才扇了兰芝。旁边几个跟着年头久的丫头发出嗤笑，听着洪澜的叱骂这才缄默。

 

“二当家的，土匪这几天闹着可是要吃大户，你晓得了？”

“这帮山沟子的猪猡，”罗浮生没点着烟顿时扫了兴，又抬眼：“粮仓没进人吧？”

“司令说给押……”

 

突然一群举着砍刀和火把的人破门而入，不知谁甩了匕首进来，鹿眼的脑袋瞬间劈了个窟窿，人轰地一声倒地。人群顿时起了骚动，罗浮生认出那些山匪的脸。转身掏了枪崩了面前一人，火把烧到了他的胳膊，裂开一道血痕。罗浮生嘶着气，抬起手朝门口方向开了枪，然而涌进来的人群早就砍了人顺着戏台爬了二楼，撕裂的帷幕溅上了血液。罗诚带着人开枪打死几个，一望头洪老爷不见踪影，便急忙喊：“浮生哥！带着老爷和大小姐从粮仓后门走！”

罗浮生暗道一声不妙，踩着砍断碎裂的尸体往二楼梯子跑，他低头看着流动的血液仿结冰的河流顷刻融化，木梯被来人的砍刀砍断，他每走一步喘着难以掩饰的颤抖和战栗，这些人脸他日日夜夜在他眼里记着，各自刁钻复杂的性子摸得一清二楚。他万万没想到山匪如此猖狂也如此焦急，但想着一路走来冻死的尸体便不言而喻。倘若他躺在延津的雪地望向洪家楼灯火通明，必要咬破舌尖，咬牙切齿不堪死亡罢了。

与他年龄相仿的五姨太胆子最小，却也最娇俏。前几日的坏事拉了洪老爷的脸，她没得人护着，被那几个山匪撕了衣服压在地上，罗浮生后背攀上那女人凄厉的叫声，宛如恶鬼滚烫的利刃一下下刺进他的脊梁。他听着罗诚催促着逃跑，倒塌的炭火之中却无处可寻洪正葆和洪澜的身影。

那些摇晃的大红灯笼燃着火，被沾着血、泛着寒光的刀劈了两半，哭叫得女人孩子、嘶吼的男人，全都死于刀下。苟留一丝喘息的人脸贴着火苗，喉咙冒着热血吃痛喊不出声，火焰顺着油亮的木板犹如窜飞的毒蛇，吐着滚烫的、炽热的毒信吞噬烧灼。

洪家楼一夜之间宛如戏台屠岸贾一声令下，火光与血液相融。

“爹！”

洪澜一声尖叫让罗浮生寻着踪迹，可眼见的是洪正葆胸口穿进了钉耙的刺。他抽搐着嘴里卡着血，随着女儿的哭声中倒了地，埋在草垛里。罗浮生踉跄几步，握枪的手抬不起来。

 

哪里来的军司令，自己都要自顾不暇，何谈延津一个小小地主呢。更何况，河南这样闹，便是许久了。

 

 

罗浮生猛地睁开眼，他急忙坐起身来，冷汗顺着脸落下来。初春阴冷潮湿，他的手臂顿时隐隐作痛起来。他抬眼，破窗子里挤了几根杂草，落下一只躲雨的麻雀。它扭着头、抖着翅膀，全然一副对周遭无所抱怨、反而全然期待的模样。

他抬着右手，有时使不上劲。就是冬天挨了一刀说是伤了神经。说来也可笑，他浑浑噩噩砍伤数年，私塾没读几年，这所谓之乎者也西洋名词，洪澜一字也没在他面前提过，倒是救他的护士挑他皮肉时这样惋惜说时，他偷来的。

靴子是卖了一身家当唯一留下的，他想着若是脚生了冻疮定要走不到城里，定是要废了双腿爬在墙口等死。此时他踩着靴子溅了泥水，瞧着泥泞的却又沾染青色的草地略过一辆汽车。他知道这是罗探长来“慰问”济学会了，托罗探长的福，来济学会“登记”的洋人少了。

文人墨客定是会这样拐弯抹角，扯着嘴角，不露笑意却又古怪十足的这样讽刺。现下报纸大多阴阳怪气，痛斥政府这般含垢忍辱。他知道混个留学洋文凭里中文哲学最易拿到，平时那些洋女人最易敞开微笑，或者其他地方。罗浮生正琢磨今天见了秦小曼如何迂回，正看着罗非进了门。于是他多看一会儿报纸就抬脚搭桌子垫了屁股，回头瞧着罗非往这边看了。

罗浮生狠狠地勾住这个试探的眼神，果然罗非躲开了。秦小曼扶着木栏下了楼，径直朝着罗浮生走了过来：“像个鬼猫一样，随我来。”

“秦太太，”罗浮生不抬头，说道：“咱得招呼着罗探长。”

“我正要托正文去呐，”旁边的王老先生听罢躬了躬身，罗非礼貌回礼。秦小曼见状眼角缀上笑意：“不妨碍把你送去外国的事，动乱时刻，不容耽误。”

“老先生今天有课，我来招待。”

罗浮生无视秦小曼的推辞，他隐约觉得这个女人要刻意疏离罗非身边接触的人，无论是熟识还是陌生，秦小曼旁身树了一层荆棘。见谁都要刺一身痛，秦小曼虽是仍和平时一样温柔平和，却藏了利刃。罗浮生浑身憋得不痛快，生怕下一刻就要撕了这层皮，徒增秦小曼不快。他知道济学会岌岌可危，这里学生都得完蛋。罗非是她这十多年唯一可挣脱牢笼的出口，她不可能不放过：显贵的身份、洋人的交情、通行令和大洋。

他当然不甘心，秦小曼如此让人倾慕的女性也要为生存打点小算盘。可怜罗非被所谓旧情复燃绕的团团转，或许不是，也或许是他将计就计。总之这对夫妻不是他所看好的，他并非喜欢破坏和拆穿，只是他自私地想容许秦小曼暂且留下来罢了。

他眼见得罗非快速地攥了衣角颤抖了下，昨日罗浮生堵在门口轻飘飘那句：“秦小曼可不如我啊”让他不禁瑟缩寒战。但他侦探的直觉又让他迅速收敛，不顾秦小曼狐疑的歪头，罗浮生上前揽了罗非的肩出门。

“罗先生，我大字不识一箩筐。烦请您莫要在路途要扯时事见闻，那副慷慨激昂我是受不了的。”

“你昨天可为那些女学生慷慨激昂过了。”罗非由着他领进他房间，罗浮生听了也不恼他这样挑刺。而是转了身给他沏茶。

罗非坐在那里如坐针毡，好在摩挲了手里的手杖才纾解些慌乱。罗浮生与其他四位学生住一间，可罗浮生无论个子和年龄摆来看都要在人群中显眼的。更何况他生的好看。长身玉立，罗非不得不承认罗浮生让人惹眼，就像在他游学时路遇美洲殖民地所传言的鬼猫。猫较小灵巧，不适合罗浮生裹挟蜥蜴般棱的角；鬼猫足够狡诈阴冷，也足够难以捉摸。这个人将满身苦痛权当脚下践踏泥土，刺痛一般如同手掌的肉粒在新生的皮肉生长。所以他的一举一动一言一行，皆自扯着皮肉不让他愈合麻木，而让他时刻震颤。

这时他端着茶端了来，罗非倚着被雨浸泡冰冷的座椅，高大的身躯蜷在那里，得了个机会舒展酸痛的肌肉。罗浮生阴鸷的双眼藏在温婉柔和的错觉里，他放下袖子遮了满是伤疤的手臂，盯着罗非唇角的痣。他猜着这唇痣生的可爱又轻巧，似是吸引猎物好奇又贪恋的信号。罗浮生与他陷入一场无声的博弈。

“我嫉妒秦小曼。”罗浮生说了全名。

见着罗非没搭话，又说：“我嫉妒她拥有才华拥有家庭，还拥有罗探长您。”

“她说起过你，我倒觉得她给你的馈赠倒也不少。”

“罗探长，你对你们的婚姻是怎么看的？”他探了头：“我听说你要求要与她复婚。”

罗非笑了，说：“大人的事，小孩子总喜欢插一嘴。”

“我不小了，我见了太多人，也送了许多人。”罗浮生叹气。

见着罗浮生是要认真讨论这问题了，罗非索性一桶全倒了：“秦小曼与我都有我们互相索取的东西，但彼此又不讨厌，又值得掏心掏肺彼此分担。她适合做我的妻子，做我人生历程的柔和剂。我想我于小曼也是相同的，既是真心，也并非甘愿。”

“讲直白点，就是互相利用了。”罗浮生捏了杯子。

“不，那样讲太过冷血无情了，我们并非那样残酷。”

“所以一切看似平衡的关系其实都是各自索取……我想这也是这里的学生与洋人的交易络绎不绝的缘故。”见着罗非瞪大了眼睛，他达到了预期的效果，又说：“这世道谈起灵魂相爱是不是显得矫情又闲出屁了，罗探长。你是知不知道，这些学生手里接过多少钱，就有多少辆车来这济学会。你是第一个为这种不见光的事上门来讨教的，秦小曼那出哭爹喊娘的戏演给谁看的。唉，你盛着一肚子洋墨水，怕也是不懂这些规矩。”

“你以为我是来干什么的！”罗非登时像被泼了水的癞皮狗，眼睛通红，紧紧拽着罗浮生右手又要一番说理，却不料罗浮生右手突然像是脱了筋，茶杯跌了地碎成一片。头顶顿时惊起一片阵雷，破窗户吞下隆隆猛烈巨响，罗浮生俯下身捡碎片。

“我想你听听我的故事。这里的人大多与我经历相似，没人喜欢互相倾诉，谁不图个新鲜呢。既然所有人都喜欢各取所需，那我也要从罗探长这里拿点东西。”

“你昨天、你昨天为什么要问那句话？”罗非不理他，却见他自个儿亲热的与他挤在一张椅子上。

“你看，探长。这就绕回我开头那句话了。”罗浮生伸手揽了他的肩，感觉到他人身体的颤抖，又故意躺在他耳朵旁悄声说着：“我嫉妒她拥有你。”

 

 

旧时的殖民者先走了一步，留下的红房子充作了济学会的居所。罗浮生在这生活了十多年，自然清楚这里一墙一瓦一草一木，他知道什么时候教堂的钟声会敲响，什么时候生个小炉子不会被几位太太揪耳朵。就如这场大雨，没人肯冒着雨跑回学生暂居的房间，因为这儿墙体早已破裂，常常钻进蜥蜴和老鼠，雨水成了滋润它们活动的行道。但在人面前这些匍匐于地表的动物又是十分笨拙而愚蠢，只知啃咬和交配。

没有所谓情欲与狂热可言，仅存在于繁衍后代的天性和为捕食者所笼罩的恐惧。

罗非醒的时候雨还在下，他一手抱着枕头，床头冒出来的稻草划了他手臂一道血痕。他的眼睛里略过一只偷食的老鼠，但很快被袭来的人影吓得飞快逃窜。罗浮生换了身衣服，给趴在床里侧裸着身的罗非递了烟。是他在上床之前絮叨着那烟还揣在王正文口袋里。这人吝啬怕生的可怕，被罗浮生掐着性器疼的哼哼时也要记挂。后来还是罗浮生胡乱啃了他几口，喘着气说办完事儿再给他要回来。

罗非一见他皱了眉，却没力气踹他。这厮故意地穿了他外套，脖子上令人难言的红痕袒露无疑。罗浮生抽了烟砸他脸上，罗非动了动酸痛的腰肢伸着脖颈要点火，却迎来罗浮生低头沉下来的吻。

罗浮生在想，他不知道是扭曲的喜好还是病态的占有，罗非与他似乎硬要抛却性别这一说。于是他伸了冰凉的手抚慰罗非软踏踏的茎身，动作大了罗非就要把舌头伸进来与他交缠。这时他感觉到罗浮生那颤动的睫毛扫过他又湿又冷的脸庞，还闻到了精液的味道。

罗非从被窝里伸着手敲开罗浮生的皮带，啪嗒的轻响让罗浮生轻哼一声，从喉咙里滚过如同岩浆里轻触的冰刃。罗浮生喜欢与他做爱，罗非的身体似教堂、似兔子洞、似糖果。他的脑袋里的神经被兴奋地挑起，只知道甬道给他的阴茎摩擦抚慰时只闪过这一点点具象的东西。

罗非被他冰凉的手指捅了进来就不满的哼哼，罗浮生舔他的眼角，尝着咸涩的泪水，又附下来亲吻他的痣。后来罗浮生等不及直接捅了进来，原先射进去的精液被他挤了出来滴在床单上。罗浮生气的啃咬他脖颈，像只野狗，拱起脊背非要塞他的大东西。罗非搂着他后背被他顶的胡乱呻吟喘气，他摸着雨水，嗅着冻雨的味道，眼睛失神。

罗浮生这时抬眼吻他，顶弄得动作缓慢却又深远，像是匍匐却又慵懒伸腰。罗非躲了亲吻，罗浮生就咬他下唇。还伸了手摸了他屁股，被冻得他紧绷。

“别压着右手，可要麻了。”罗非低头摸了他手，却看着罗浮生捏着自己屁股又往里顶了顶。罗浮生低低笑出声，磨合了一段时间他很快就找到让罗非叫唤的地方，这时候罗浮生定要亲上来，压着他的眉毛嗤骂：“再叫可是要把王老先生喊来咱俩都完蛋。”

“你现在上了我，又跟我扯什么……啊。”罗非索性闭了嘴，罗浮生又压了上来。不顾他射了一次还没缓过劲，罗浮生此时攀上来紧紧搂住他，汗湿的头发挠的罗非脖子痒了痒，罗非仰着头，哈出热气，身体却跟着耸动。

罗浮生想从他这儿索取什么，他隐约知道又不知道。

 

傍晚的时候雨停了，罗非站了雨中冲了自己黏腥的味道。他正要上车，秦小曼递了伞在他耳旁轻吻了一下。那女人笑着给他塞报纸，罗非的眼神留在大字标题上，不知道倚在石墙旁的罗浮生燃着烟偷看他，烟烧了眼前的火红烈日，终是颓靡而落魄的坠入地面。

他知道罗非双腿间被他啃得不像样子，如同餐桌前剥毛的羊肉。骨瘦阴冷，布满血痕，血管破裂，伤口张开，留下一道蜿蜒丑陋的白色河流。

TBC


End file.
